Une promesse
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Naruto Next Generation La mission de sauvetage de Gaara s'est bien passée et chaque guerrier peut enfin se reposer, se distraire ou simplement discuter avec un ami.


**Titre :** Une promesse  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** ………… Je suis vraiment, _vraiment _fatiguée là ……  
**Rating :** Quedal.  
**Disclamer :** Moi pas faire argent avec personnages pas à moi alors si-vous plaît vous pas poursuivre moi. Merci.  
**Note : **Fuyez.

**Une promesse**

"Tiens, Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Hyûga Neji, seize ans, jonin depuis peu, se retourna pour apercevoir un de ses camarades, un blondinet un peu turbulent du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto, quinze ans. Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, le retour de leur mission de sauvetage ayant été un peu mouvementé (enfin, le Hokage ne leur avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour se poser au calme).

"Naruto."

Le blond sourit en voyant le visage de Neji se détendre. Il l'aimait bien, Neji. C'était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi quoi qu'un peu trop barré dans ses histoires d'honneur, de fierté, de devoir et tout ça. Naruto n'en manquait pas non plus mais il ne prenait pas vraiment au sérieux les pics sur ces choses-là. Il y était trop habitué depuis l'enfance.

"Alors, on se balade en ville tard le soir ? demanda Naruto d'un air entendu. Un loup solitaire arpentant les rues animées, telle une ombre protectrice qui …  
- J'avais rendez-vous avec TenTen coupa Neji.  
- … avait rendez-vous avec TenTen, continua Naruto avant de bloquer. TenTen !"

Neji eut un sourit un peu forcé devant la réaction de Naruto. Il avait été absent trois ans, il était donc normal que Naruto ne soit pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé et ce qui se passait entre les différents hommes et femmes de Konoha. Neji haussa les épaules.

"Et oui. Maître Gaï dit que c'était inévitable mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. Enfin bon … Et toi ?  
- Ah ! J'ai dîné avec Sakura !  
- Rendez-vous galant ?  
- Si seulement …"

Naruto soupira. Ça avait été son deuxième repas en tête-à-tête avec Sakura mais ça ne rimait à rien. A croire qu'ils seraient amis jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans plus. Heureusement qu'il avait bien d'autres amis, des vrais, sur qui il pouvait compter. Neji en faisait parti. Celui-ci prit une mine plaintive mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

"Il n'est pas très tard, ça te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ?"

Naruto haussa un sourcil et accepta volontiers l'invitation. Neji était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Aucun des deux n'avait pris d'alcool fort, juste une bière imposante par la taille. Ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs communs un bon moment puis des anecdotes sur les trois dernières années. Aucun des deux ne toucha mot de Sasuke. Le traître. Naruto avait entendu des jonin en parler. Le traître. Comme son frère. Famille maudite. Sharingan pourri. Naruto n'avait rien dit parce que Sakura l'en avait empêché. Elle avait eut raison, il le savait mais ça lui laissait quand même un goût bizarre dans la bouche.

Minuit était déjà passée depuis longtemps lorsque Naruto et Neji sortirent. Les rues étaient toujours aussi animées et les gens un peu plus éméchés. Cela fit sourire Naruto. Konoha lui avait manqué. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, le genre de silence doux et chaleureux que l'on n'obtient qu'avec les personnes à qui l'on tient beaucoup.

Les deux jeunes hommes déambulèrent dans la ville un moment avant de s'arrêter sur un pont enjambant un cours d'eau somnolant lui aussi. La lune éclairait le canal, faisant danser des milliers des reflets sur l'eau calme. Naruto avait vu de belles choses pendant son entraînement mais il appréciait tout particulièrement ce spectacle.

"T'es avec TenTen alors, finit-il par murmurer."

Neji s'appuya contre la rambarde où Naruto s'était assit à califourchon. Il ne répondit pas.

"Je doute que tu sois du genre grand romantique …"

Cette fois-ci, Neji laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Effectivement, les roses et les restaurants hors de prix, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Lui préférait la compagnie tranquille d'un camarade ou les séances d'entraînement. Neji fuyait souvent devant TenTen, en vérité, prétextant une entrevue urgente avec son oncle ou bien un entraînement quelconque avec Lee. Shikamaru lui servait également assez souvent d'alibi pour échapper à une soirée à ne rien faire sinon regarder la télévision avec la jeune fille à moitié allongée sur lui.

"Tu l'aimes pas, hein ?  
- Pas comme elle le voudrait en tout cas."

Naruto baissa un peu la tête et contempla à nouveau le canal. Il comprenait tout à fait. Sakura avait ce même genre d'amour pour lui. C'était un lien très fort mais tout de même pas suffisant.

"Je crois que … dans une équipe, on éprouve tous ce genre de sentiments, murmura Neji. Je tiens énormément à TenTen et Lee, c'est indéniable. Je n'en suis pas pour autant amoureux. C'est le même sentiment qui me rattache à Maître Gaï. Et à mes camarades."

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Naruto sourit, son visage seulement éclairé par la lune.

"Ouais, je comprends. Le vieux disait souvent que Konoha est une grande famille. On ne s'entend pas forcément avec tout le monde mais on s'aime bien, plus ou moins selon les personnes."

Neji ne put qu'acquiescer.

"Et puis, aimer, pour un shinobi, c'est assez contradictoire avec ce qu'on nous apprend depuis l'entrée à l'Académie. On ne doit pas faire de différence entre les Hommes. On peut même être amené à tuer celui qu'on aime."

Neji tiqua. Naruto avait volontairement détourné les yeux et s'obstinait à regarder le canal. Neji ne voulut pas le brusquer aussi émit-il un vague grognement en signe d'assentissement et retourna lui aussi à la contemplation de l'eau. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Naruto parlait d'un homme et non pas des Hommes en général. Neji aurait pu mettre tout son capital à parier que Naruto pensait à Uchiha Sasuke, malgré les années qui défilaient. Au bout d'un moment, Neji en eut assez de ce silence et le brisa d'un raclement de gorge. Naruto ne se tourna pas encore vers lui. Le jonin prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu l'aimes ?"

Un léger sursaut de la part de Naruto. Les yeux s'accrochaient désespérément à la surface miroitante de l'eau.

"Je suis amoureux de Sakura.  
- Et Uchiha ?  
- ça n'a rien à voir !  
- Arrête, Naruto."

Un temps.

"Tu sais tout comme moi que tu n'aimes Sakura que par fierté. Tu voudrais l'arracher des bras de Uchiha pour lui être supérieur et, quelque part, te faire remarquer par lui."

Un silence.

"Le problème, c'est que Uchiha n'en a rien à faire de cette fille et tu t'obstines à vouloir sortir avec elle. Seulement, Naruto, lui, il ne verra même pas le moment hypothétique où tu auras Sakura pour toi."

Une inspiration profonde. Un peu trop.

"Et il n'y prêtera même pas attention … Parce qu'il n'est pas là, Naruto.  
- Je sais."

Sa voix était tremblante, incertaine. Neji s'en voulait de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Ce devait certainement être le seul sujet sur lequel Naruto ne pouvait pas se contrôler. A la lueur de la lune, Neji aperçut une goutte d'eau rejoindre le canal. Il se sépara de la rambarde et fit quelques pas en direction du centre ville. Naruto ne bougeait pas.

"Konoha n'est pas seulement habitée par Uchiha Sasuke.  
- Tais-toi, murmura Naruto.  
- Konoha n'est pas vide, même si lui a déserté, reprit Neji d'une voix un peu plus sèche.  
- Tais-toi …  
- Nous sommes encore tous là, hurla le brun. Nous sommes tous à Konoha !  
- Tais-toi, j't'en pris, bredouilla Naruto.  
- Et je suis là, moi aussi, continua Neji d'un ton rude. Je suis là et je ne partirais pas. Konoha est ma patrie, je ne trouverais de la force qu'en y restant ! Parce que toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens sont ici ! Parce que je dois les protéger ! Parce que je veux _te_ protéger !"

Ses poings tremblaient. La colère l'avait surpris, traîtresse incontrôlable diffusant son venin lorsque l'on ne s'y attendait pas. Et puis Neji sentit qu'on le serrait dans une étreinte profonde et sincère. Les bras de Naruto lui enserraient la taille et sa tête s'appuyait sur une épaule. Un remerciement silencieux. Neji passa doucement sa main sur celle de Naruto et la serra brièvement.

Une promesse.

_Fin_

**Note de l'auteur**  
Oui, vous avez bien lu une fiction d'Hitto-sama, on ne vous a pas arnaqué.  
Quoi que …


End file.
